


Sedated

by paxambabes



Series: Mark the Spider Fucker [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Intersex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Spiders, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack tells Mark what he thinks is an embarrassing secret, but Mark is more than okay with it.





	Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> So here's experimental porn that I'm pretty sure nobody but me wanted. Also, I've been getting numerous requests to continue this series, and as you all know I live to please the people. The next parts will start to involve the grumps, and possibly Ethan if anyone is interested. Anyways, enjoy!

It took six months of them being officially together until Mark was comfortable with being seen with Jack in public.

Monster hybrids were a perfectly normal thing in society, but it's not every day that you see a man with his giant half spider boyfriend in public. Mark was terrified of being with Jack in public at first, knowing that Jack had hidden himself away from society for a while. But he seemed to be readjusting to being seen by other people, even if the glances were unnerving him. But Mark was there with him every step of the way, trying to map out the places that Jack could actually fit into. More often than not, they'd end up in a secluded spot in a park, having a picnic together away from prying eyes. Of course Mark got all kinds of questions about their relationship since human and monster couples were still a taboo subject, but he was happy to share his experiences. Just not all of the intimate details of course, since those still made Mark blush after all these months.

It'd been a particularly rough day for them when they retired to the old warehouse where Jack lived. Jack was worked up from the comments and insults they'd gotten on their date, needing release. But Mark knew how rough Jack could be in these moods, so he'd just let him blow off steam while Mark relaxed and watched tv. Before long, Jack had settled next to the couch, tucking all eight of his legs underneath of him, sighing as he rested his head on Mark's outstretched arm. Mark smiled at that, bringing his other hand to ruffle Jack's fading green hair. Sometimes things were like this, Mark taking over the role of caregiver, pampering Jack and letting him tease him all night. He could tell that Jack was feeling awful so Mark decided to take things into his own hands. But just as Mark began to open his mouth to speak, Jack beat him to it.

"Can I tell you something, Mark? Promise you won't think it's weird?" Jack sighed as he leaned into Mark's touch, clearly nervous.

"Believe me Jack, nothing can get weirder at this point," Mark chuckled lightly, lightly dragging his fingers through Jack's hair. He could hear Jack take a deep breath and felt him get up, Mark's hand falling from his hair. Jack was standing in front of him now,hand pulling the hem of his shirt down over his crotch, biting his lip. Mark raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding. 

"I was just really embarrassed about this, y'know? It's something I can't help since all male arachne have it, but it's kinda weird," Jack's voice was soft, and Mark could tell that he was scared.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you mean. I've had experience with it already," Mark smirked, trying to at least make Jack feel better.

But instead, Jack just sighed and brought his free hand to his face, hiding it. "It's better if you just see it for yourself."

Before Mark could even guess what it was, Jack was lifting the hem of his shirt, revealing his already hard cock and something else resembling a vagina just underneath.

Mark's eyebrows shot up at the sight, mouth hanging open in shock. Where the hell did that come from? Mark immediately regretted staring as Jack blushed bright red, his hands going to cover himself. 

"I've been trying really hard not to let it show because I thought you'd be repulsed by it," Jack almost sounded like he was about to cry, and Mark just couldn't stand to see him like this. So he hastily got up and walked over to Jack, resting his hands on Jack's hips. He flinched at the touch, being so close to where he needed it. 

"Jack, no matter what, you're still beautiful to me. I don't care what junk you've got. You're still my boyfriend and I love you," Mark whispered, trying to crane his neck upwards to meet Jack's eyes. He could see tears welling up in Jack's eyes as he bent down to capture Mark's lips in a kiss, being as gentle as possible. Mark sighed into the kiss, experimentally moving one hand closer to Jack's slit. Jack sighed into the kiss, grabbing Mark's hand and bringing it exactly to where he needed it the most. Jack broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning as Mark traced along his slit. He could feel Jack's cock twitch against his chest as he brought his fingers lower, tracing around Jack's entrance.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Mark breathed out, his own cock achingly hard in his sweatpants, desperate for attention. He could feel Jack's claws digging into his wrist, trying to push his fingers inside.

"Yes, for the love of god yes, just put your damn fingers in me already," Jack moaned breathily, his other hand pushing Mark's head to rest just above his cock.

"You could've asked nicer," Mark laughed sweetly, finally sinking two fingers inside of Jack, and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. The reaction from Jack was instantaneous, crying out in surprise at the sensation of Mark's fingers filling him up and his mouth on his cock. Mark tried to set a rhythm with his fingers pumping in and out of Jack while focusing on his cock. Both of Jack's hands were tangled in Mark's hair now, claws scratching at his scalp and no doubt drawing blood, but Mark couldn't care less. Jack was so tight around Mark's fingers, his hips trying to buck forward while his legs were shaking from trying to stay standing. Mark tried to sink his head lower onto Jack's cock, but the angle was definitely awkward. Still, he tried his best and experimentally slid his tongue into the curved opening of Jack's cock. Jack cried out in pleasure, hips bucking forward to meet the thrust of his fingers as Mark added a third. Before long, Jack was falling apart, and Mark suddenly felt something wet splash against his chest and neck, Jack breathing heavily and moaning above him. Mark withdrew his fingers and gave Jack's cock one last lick as he swiftly pushed Mark to the ground, pinning him beneath him. 

"Jesus Christ, Mark, I've never come that hard in my entire life. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't stand up," Jack whispered hotly against Mark's neck, the sharp points of his legs worming their way underneath of Mark, effectively trapping him in place. Mark moaned as Jack's fangs slid out, feeling them run across the side of his neck. Mark could see all six of Jack's eyes closed as he kissed along his neck, his hands finding pants pants and swiftly removing them.

"I can make this even better for you, you know? My venom is an aphrodisiac and it'll make you feel so fucking good," Jack groaned as he ground his hips down on Mark's naked cock, his wetness making it easier to move. Mark tilted his head back for Jack to get a good angle and nodded, giving Jack the okay to bite him. Jack groaned again as he bit down hard into Mark's neck, causing him to scream and buck his hips up into Jack's. He could feel something hot flowing through his veins, filling his senses with heat and energy. Mark felt like he was on fire, and the only way to put it out was to surround himself with Jack. Jack finally pulled back, laughing as Mark reached for him, only for Jack to move off of him and re position himself to bring his mouth to Mark's cock.

"Just be careful not to bite my dick please," Mark tried to laugh, only for it to come out as a groan. Jack giggled as he gently brought a clawed hand to wrap around Mark's length, the smoothness of his claws feeling heavenly against his skin. The venom was making every touch feel like a thousand sparks against Mark's skin, electricity surging through his whole body. Jack smiled as he took Mark's entire cock in his mouth at once, swallowing around it. Mark howled in pleasure as he gripped Jack's hair hard enough to make his knuckles go white. He furiously fucked up into Jack's mouth, knowing that he could easily take it. Jack's hand was gone now, his head bobbing up and down expertly, wrenching moans from Mark's throat. Before long, Mark pulled Jack off of his cock and brought him in for a punishing kiss. Their mouths collided messily, Jack regaining his crouching position over Mark.

"Please fuck me, claim me as yours," Jack grunted into the kiss, lowering himself to sit above Mark's cock.

"Fuck, Jack, I'm gonna give it to you so good," Mark moaned as brought Jack's hips down further, finally sliding inside of Jack's tight heat. They both groaned in unison as Jack sank all the way down, taking Mark in one go. Soon, Mark was fully seated inside of Jack, his legs digging into his skin, and the heat pulsing in his veins. Jack looked like absolute heaven above him, eyes closed, mouth wide open in pleasure, one hand gripping his own hair. Mark felt Jack's claws digging into his stomach, Jack wordlessly begging him to move. Mark would've been a tease, but his whole body was on fire, and he needed to chase his pleasure. Mark brought his hands to Jack's hips, thrusting up into his heat, and forcing his hips down. Jack was moaning louder than Mark had ever heard, his cock already leaking. All Jack could do was rut into Mark's hips at this angle, but Mark had the perfect angle to hit Jack's sweet spot. Mark set up a harsh rhythm, fucking up into Jack as hard as he could, jolting him further towards Mark.

"Mark, oh fuck, you're fucking me so good. I want you to fill me with your come until it's leaking out of me," Jack was muttering incoherently now, cries of curses and Mark's name. Mark groaned at his words, already feeling his orgasm start to build.

"God, you're so fucking tight for me Jack. I want you to squirt around my cock like the good boy you are," Mark gritted out, fucking into Jack mercilessly, clawing at his hips. Jack was crying out in ecstasy now, too aroused to say anything. Instead, Mark got a claw raking down his chest, drawing blood in it's wake. The heat in Mark's veins was reaching a fever pitch now, clouding his senses entirely. All he could hear, see, and feel, was Jack. The way he clenched around Mark's cock, the tight, warm heat enveloping him. Mark thrust up into Jack one last time, howling as he filled Jack with his come, faintly registering a splash of liquid hitting his stomach and Jack's high pitched whine. Before Mark could recover, he could feel Jack lifting off of him and shoving his cock down Mark's throat.

"Fuck, I can feel your come dripping out of me, it feels so warm, oh god. Just swallow my eggs, oh god," Jack gasped out, fucking Mark's throat mercilessly. Mark could barely breathe, and he could feel himself choking around Jack's huge girth. But all he cared about was getting Jack off, even if it meant having a sore throat for the next week and picking spiders out of skin for days. Mark could feel tears welling in his eyes, and something warm dripping onto his chest. Mark groaned around Jack's cock when he realized that it was his own come slowly dripping out of Jack, pooling on his stomach. All he could do was sit back and take it as he felt one of Jack's hands cradle his face, trying to pry his jaw open further. Jack's hips were stuttering, his orgasm close. Soon, Mark could feel the familiar warmth of Jack's come flowing down his throat, along with the slide of the eggs, Jack whining above him. Mark still gagged at the feeling, hoping that he'd eventually get used to it. He could feel Jack shaking as he pulled out of Mark's mouth gingerly, bending down to seal their lips together. They both moaned at the taste of Jack's come, Jack licking into his mouth, chasing after the taste. Eventually, they broke the kiss, Jack sitting up and picking Mark up off the ground, placing him unceremoniously on the couch.

"I let you fuck my throat raw and this is how you repay me?" Mark laughed as spread out on the couch, Jack sitting on the floor in front of him. Like earlier, Jack craned his neck to allow Mark to pet his hair softly, sighing in content.

"You're lucky you're such a good fuck, because you're an idiot," Jack chuckled, relaxing into Mark's touch. There was just one burning question that Mark had left, though.

"I didn't just get you pregnant did I?" Mark said, a worried tone in his voice. In return, he got a light slap on the leg and a breathy laugh.

"If you knew anything about my species, you'd know that humans can't impregnate us. So no, you're good," Jack was yawning now, legs curling up underneath him.

As Jack fell asleep on the floor, Mark was thankful that he'd met him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd finally find his happy ever after, even if it was with a spider.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over at my tumblr, transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
